


Whip me, Beat me, Cook me, Eat me

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Baking, Food Fight, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, These two are ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since they won and Ross hasn't been able to stop texting that gorgeous blond he met in the studio. It's Friday night, Valentines Day (and no that wasn't deliberate) and he's invited Jim over for the first time.</p><p>With food and sex on the agenda for the night, nothing will stop him from experiencing everything the blond has to offer.</p><p>At least that was the plan.</p><p>Inspired by Taupefox59's wonderful story: The Wheel Bake Off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whip me, Beat me, Cook me, Eat me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taupefox59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Wheel Bake-Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824899) by [Taupefox59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59). 



> So this was meant to have been completed by Valentines Day as a gift for Taupe, however I am sadly a few days late. Oh well, better late than never! I absolutely adore her fic The Wheel Bake Off, and this came around as a huge suggestion for her as a desperate attempt to get a sequel. In the end I decided to write it for her instead as she's had a bit going on and figured it would be a nice gift for her. So... tada! Here it is Taupe :D
> 
> This is also a celebration for having reached 400+ followers on Tumblr, less than a month after getting to the 300 milestone! I can't believe it, so thank you all you wonderful readers for following me! I hope I've provided you with a constant source of entertainment :D
> 
> I'm still not confident with writing smut so I apologise if this reads a bit weird. Please do tell, constructive crit helps a writer grow that's for certain!

**You can follow me on Tumblr[here](http://filikilithorinforever.tumblr.com/), or just pop by to say hi! :D**

**Sadly I do not own the writings or the characters of Poldark or Return to Treasure Island. This is simply based on its characters, and on the portrayal in which Taupefox59 has fantastically written them.**

 

* * *

 

 

They had won.

It had been a week since he and Demelza had stood in the studio, hands clasped and waiting for the hammer to fall with the final results and somehow, miraculously, they had won.

Granted it had been by a single point, but still.

They. Won.

And the cash prize had been more than Demelza could have dreamed of. The fact that Ross had been able to help her win, even with his poor excuse of a baking ability had left him buzzing a week after they had finished.

The fact that he had more or less fallen head over heels for a certain blond presenter hadn’t helped matters either.

The moment the cameras had turned off for the final time and the not so secret kiss had ended Jim had pulled away with a smirk, informing him he needed to take Demelza to get some final paperwork completed in order for her to collect the prize. He had been less than thrilled about the news, even more so when he couldn’t find Jim afterwards, but the discovery of a piece of paper tucked under the flap of his bag with a phone number had made him feel like he was floating on cloud nine.

A feeling that hadn’t disappeared all week.

After texting back and forth nonstop, each text getting more and more flirtatious and just this side of lewd Ross decided to bite the bullet and asked Jim to come over on Friday night. The fact it coincided with Valentine’s Day was irrelevant, at least that’s what he told himself and anyone else who dared ask.

Jim, as expected, had quickly taken up the offer. On Thursday he had text Ross just as he was climbing in to bed.

**_What’s your favourite treat?_ **

Confused Ross stared at his phone for a moment before replying with a smirk.

_You._

**_Ross._ **

He could almost picture the warning tone Jim would use, the slightly raised golden eyebrow that would accompany it which only served to make him grin wider.

_Yes?_

**_You are an ass. I’ll rephrase. What’s your favourite baked treat?_ **

He chuckled, biting his lip as he considered Jim’s question and eventually replied.  _Brownies_. G _otta say I can’t get enough of them. How come?_

 ** _No reason ;)_**  was the vague answer.  ** _Night gorgeous x_**

_Night x_

 

So sitting on the couch twelve hours later and watching the clock nervously was how Ross found himself waiting for Jim to arrive. He was so focused that when there was a knock on the door he jumped in surprise, grateful the front door was far enough away that Jim couldn’t hear the undignified squeak that escaped him.

He practically leaped off the couch and hurried to the front door, yanking it open and he felt his heart stop at the delicious sight before him. Jim was wearing a pair of tight navy blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top. His hair was slicked to the side and he had several necklaces and colourful ties around his left wrist which he couldn’t help but find adorable. There was a light dusting of peach fuzz on his cheeks that made Ross want to run his fingers all over it, something Jim seemed to read easily as he smirked up at him, one perfect golden eyebrow cocked in amusement.

“Nice to see you too,” Jim said in way of greeting, stepping forward and brushing a kiss across the corner of Ross's mouth. “You gunna let me in?”

His hands shot out and held the smaller man in place as he leaned forwards, nudging Jim’s nose with his own. “You keep greeting me like that and I’ll never let you leave,” he replied huskily. He went in for a kiss, only to blink in surprise when Jim pulled back and tapped his nose, a bright twinkle in the sea blue eyes.

“Maybe later Mr Poldark,” the blond admonished playfully, “but right now I have plans and you are not going to come between a baker and a kitchen.”

A quick kiss was pressed against his lips leaving Ross desperate for more, but sadly he wasn’t given the chance, instead he was manhandled pushed back inside his house.

“Please tell me we’re not cooking,” Ross moaned, only just realising that Jim had a bulky bag dangling from one hand. “I had enough of that last week.” Jim looked at him horrified, and Ross couldn't help but giggle, in a manly way of course, at the sight.

“Excuse you! Baking is  _not_  cooking thank you very much! Jeez you really don’t know anything about a kitchen do you?”

“Forgive me oh mighty baker presenter!” Ross moaned playfully, the back of one of his hands resting against his forehead for dramatic effect. “You humble me with your culinary powers.”

Jim grinned and nudged him with an elbow. “Hush you,” he laughed, motioning to Ross who finally surrendered and led him to the kitchen, “I will make you eat your words and then some.”

“I look forward to it.”

The look Ross gave Jim was so filthy the blond couldn’t help but snort and shake his head as he placed the bag on the counter, handing his jacket to Ross who tossed it onto the couch as he swiftly unpacked all the ingredients and instructed the brunet to find a mixing bowl, a spatula  _“the thing with the rubber head Ross!”_ and a square pan to put the finished product in while he prepared the oven.

“So,” Ross said as he leaned back against the counter casually, “what are you making boss?”

 _“You,”_  Jim corrected with a smirk, “will be making chocolate and caramel filled brownies to start with. If you do that well we’ll look at making something a bit more challenging.”

A wide smile appeared and Jim swore he’d temporarily gone blind from its brightness. “I could fucking kiss you right now,” Ross exclaimed, practically salivating at thought of homemade brownies. It took him a second to realise what he’d said, and then another to see the hungry look in Jims eye. “Like the sound of that do you?”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

Ross leaned forward and mirrored the blonds move from earlier, tapping him on the nose with a chuckle.

“Maybe later cowboy, right now you’ve promised me food and I expect you to fol-” the rest of his sentence was cut off as Jim grabbed his shirt and hauled him forwards, slamming their lips together and kissing him hard.

He moaned, sinking into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance sending jolts of arousal coursing through him. Eventually Jim surrendered and allowed him to take control, something he wasted no time in taking advantage of and plundered the blonds mouth, licking against the sensitive roof until he was dizzy with the taste. He pulled back, needing to breathe and calm down before he got too carried away and tried to take Jim right there in the kitchen. 

Demelza would most certainly kill him if she found out.

Jim however disagreed with the separation, whining lowly when their lips parted so Ross nipped the blond’s lower lip playfully. “We can carry on after,” he promised, successfully hiding the disappointment he felt at not being able to continue, “but you said we had food to make.”

Jim tangled a hand in his curls and hauled him down into another bruising kiss. “Screw that,” he disagreed when he came up for air. “Food can wait. I need you.  _Now_.”

The second kiss had left Ross seriously doubting his decision to try and keep it clean, but Jim’s protest blasted his decision out the window, consequences be damned. He grabbed Jim and pulled him against him, kissing the blond like his life depended on it while Jim went willingly into his arms. After a brief but passionate snog Ross backed Jim into the counter before lifting him and placing him on top, slotting himself between the legs that wrapped loosely around his waist.

The change in height meant he was able to rut against Jim, the friction making them both moan softly at how amazing it felt. “Oh god,” he whined, abandoning Jim’s mouth to latch onto his neck and suck livid bruises into the pale expanse of flesh, “oh fuck I need you so much.”

“So take me,” Jim groaned, tilting his head back to give the brunet better access. “I’m here and yours.” His hands that had been gripping his shoulders almost painfully began traveling down Ross’s shirt, nimble fingers quickly popping open each button until the shirt was hanging open off Ross’s shoulders and exposing the soft black hair that covered his chest to Jim’s roaming fingers. “God you’re stunning,” Jim breathed when he laid eyes on the fur covered chest which was ridiculously chiselled, the muscles rippling slightly under Ross’s skin with each movement he made. “I could just run my tongue all over you and never get tired of it.”

“Well unless you’re planning on flossing your teeth with my chest hair I would advise against doing something like that.”

His comment was said so drily that Jim snorted and had to bury his face in the brunet’s neck as he sniggered, fingers digging into his side as he held him lightly. “Oh fuck,” Jim giggled as he drew back, face screwed up in laughter, “I’m never going to get that image out of my head.”

While Jim laughed Ross watched him with a smitten look on his face. “You’re beautiful when you laugh,” he murmured, only to clap a hand over his mouth when he realised what he’d said. “Sorry,” he apologised, the red tint to his cheeks no longer from the eager kissing and rutting that had gone on just moments before.

Jim smiled at him fondly, having finally gotten himself under control. He tugged lightly at a loose curl dangling from Ross’s temple before tucking it behind his ear. “Don't ever apologise,” he told him quietly, “it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone, let alone had someone compliment me on the way I look.” Cupping Ross's jaw he guided him forward and kissed him sweetly, taking his time to enjoy the feeling and savour the sensation of stubble scraping against his jaw.

They didn’t last long.

Soon enough the fire that had been tampered down burst into life once again before the pair were rutting against each other fervently as they quickly shucked their clothing until all that remained between them were their briefs. Jim’s head was tilted back against the cupboards as Ross bit and licked at his neck, leaving bright red hickeys in his wake. His own flesh was not unmarred, Jim's fingers holding him so tightly there would likely be scatters of bruises all over his arms and sides come morning.

“Please Ross, please,” he begged, his hand creeping down to cup the brunet’s arousal and he was rewarded with a soft whimper. “I need you, god I need you so bad.”

Ross didn’t answer. He slammed their lips together and grabbed Jim’s hip, pulling up enough for the blond to get the message to lift himself up so he could slide the briefs down and off before quickly removing his own. It was a simple matter to pull the oil out of the nearby cupboard and unscrew the lid before pouring some all over his hand. He yanked Jim forward and wrapped a hand around both their cocks, moaning sinfully at the feeling of Jim pressed against him and the easy glide the oil provided.

Jim was breathless; the look of pure bliss on his face as Ross held him was captivating. “Move,” he pleaded, and with a quick peck to his lips Ross complied, beginning a long, slow drag of his fist up their engorged lengths before pinching slightly at the top and dragging down once more.

He had intended to keep it slow, drive the blond wild until he was desperate and begging but the feeling of Jim’s cock against his, pulsing and hot was becoming too much to bear. Ducking his head he crashed their lips together as he quickly sped up his hand, swallowing the gasps and moans Jim made until the blond tensed and came all over his hand.

The feeling of Jim cumming on him, his seed slicking the way even further made him groan as his own orgasm washed over him hard, and he pulled back from Jim’s lips to rest their foreheads together as he rode out the aftershocks.

“Fuck you are amazing,” Jim panted in his ear as he kissed the flesh beneath his lips, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he did so. “I am so glad it wasn’t Jinny on that show.”

Ross couldn’t help the shy grin that appeared at the words. “Me too,” he admitted quietly, wrapping his clean arm around Jim’s waist and rubbing his thumb up and down his warm skin. “I was regretting it at the beginning but the moment I laid eyes on you I knew it was worth it just to speak to you.”

The pair smiled bashfully at one another, neither able to believe the serious chemistry they had. Eventually though Jim gave Ross a gentle push and hopped down from the counter, fetching his briefs from where they’d landed in the mixing bowl.

“I’m not even going to comment on that,” Jim chuckled as he wiped himself off with a nearby cloth before pulling them on. Ross burst out laughing and took the proffered cloth as Jim fetched their clothes, quickly wiping down his chest and hand before accepting his stuff.

Forgoing his shirt he pulled his shorts on, knowing full well how much of a distraction his bare chest would be before he grabbed Jim by the waist and hauled him over from where he’d been organising the equipment they’d need for making the brownies. “If every baking session is like that,” he told him huskily, “then I reckon I might get the hang of it pretty damn fast.”

Jim, who was looking like he wasn’t sure if he should be scandalized or amused, wrapped his arms around his neck, pushing up on to his toes to place a soft kiss to the brunet’s lips. “You are the devil reincarnate Ross Poldark, and I hope the baking god forgives me for the sin I have just allowed to happen in this kitchen. But fuck if I wouldn’t do it again.”

Ross wound his arms around Jim’s waist as he grinned down at him. “I’d apologise, but considering how fucking amazing that was… sorry not sorry.”

“You didn’t just say that,” Jim groaned as he dropped his head to rest against the sturdy chest, his smile audible in his voice.

Instead of answering Ross slapped the blond on the backside, grinning at the squawk of protest before he pulled away. “Right, all that preparation has made me hungry. Let’s make food!”

“Heathen,” Jim huffed under his breath as he rubbed the spot Ross had hit, unable to completely wipe the smile off his face.

 

* * *

 

“Alright give it a taste.”

“Fuck that’s good,” Ross moaned around the finger currently stuck in his mouth, eagerly sucking the brownie mixture off that Jim had instructed him to sample. “That is like – wow.”

Jim smirked at Ross’s enthusiastic approval as he pulled the tray and baking paper over, lining it before motioning towards the bowl. “Now, pour half the mixture in, and ensure it’s smooth.”

Ross grabbed the spatula and followed the blond’s instructions. “Why only half?” He watched as Jim dug around in the bag he’d brought before pulling out a tin of caramel and sitting it on the counter.

“I did say chocolate and caramel brownies remember.”

With a wide grin Ross handed over the spatula and draped himself over the smaller man, nosing behind his ear. “You certainly did. Now show me what to do.”

Jim took a deep breath. Then another one. And another one. Once he was satisfied he had himself in check enough to not turn and take Ross on the floor he opened the can, scooping half of the contents out and onto the brownie mixture. He placed the spatula back in Ross’s hand and wrapped his own around it before he guided Ross in smoothing the mixture out until it was an even layer, with only the edges left uncovered.

Neither man spoke as they worked, but there was something so  _right_  about the simple movements that both were certain they’d never been this relaxed in a long time.

Soon the caramel was covered by the remaining mixture and the tin was slid into the oven Jim had turned on, the blond setting the timer and checking the pans positioning one last time. Ross grinned as he watched Jim fuss over their brownies; it seemed you couldn’t take the baker out of a person for the most simplest of things.

“So now what?” He asked as Jim straightened up. “Shall we go in the living room and make out for a bit until they’re cooked?”

Jim turned to face him with a raised brow. “A bit presumptuous of you, don’t you think?” he asked, with a smile before pointing to the dirty dishes. “ _Now,_  we clean up.”

The protest was expected.

“Jim,” Ross whined, dragging the name out for added effect. “We can clean up after!”

The blond shook his head in disagreement. “Oh no,” he said, dipping his finger in the remaining caramel and dragging it down the bridge of Ross’s nose. “Bakers always clean up immediately after, why spoil your food by having to clean up a heap of dishes after?” Taking Ross’s head in his hands he tilted it enough so that he could lick the caramel off and finished by pecking him on the lips. “The sooner we start the sooner we finish.”

Ross chased after the lips that brushed his but Jim let him go and headed over to the sink to start the water. Slightly annoyed that dishes were coming between him and a potential furthering of whatever was budding between the two of them he opted to do something childish.

Such as sticking his hand inside the open flour bag.

“Jim?”

“Yeah?”

Ross held off answering in the hope Jim would turn around. And sure enough, he did.

Only to be met with a cloud of white that quickly engulfed the top half of him.

“What-?” Jim spluttered, blinking furiously to clear his eyes and when he did it was to see Ross standing opposite with a fist shoved in his mouth as he tried not to laugh. His eyes narrowed playfully, and after quickly shutting off the tap he stepped forward, the movement as graceful as a lion. “Oh you did not just do that.”

All he got was a wink in response before another cloud of flour was thrown his way, and after wafting it away he leapt forwards, chasing Ross around the table as he snatched up the bag of flour as he went past.

 

It quickly became a scene of chaos.

If Demelza walked in right now she would have been mortified at the sight of a flour covered kitchen and two equally flour covered men laughing and throwing handfuls of the powder at each other. Jim would also have been horrified, or rather; he would have been if it had been his kitchen. But it wasn’t and Ross started it so he allowed himself to indulge in something he hadn’t done in years.

He had a food fight.

Eventually it ended with Jim tackling Ross and slamming him against the wall, pinning his wrists by his head as he grinned up at him.

“You little bastard,” he chuckled as he looked at the now powder white face and hair above him. “I can't believe you did that.”

Ross grinned down at him, brown eyes twinkling merrily. “Well believe it Hawkins, because you look like a human snowman.” He leaned down for a kiss but Jim pulled away, shaking his head with a teasing smile. Ross wasn’t sure if it was the smile or the flour falling like snow from his hair that was distracting him more. “You look ridiculous.”

“No more than you do I’d wager,” Jim replied with a laugh. “Right, you are going to go and shower and wash off all the flour while I clean up here, then we’re going to swap. I refuse to do anything else with you until you’re clean. Last thing I want is for us to stick together because the flour got wet.”

Ross received one last kiss before Jim pulled away, and he couldn’t help but chase the blond’s heavenly lips, something which Jim briefly obliged. “So I guess that means you won’t be joining me then?”

“Shower, Poldark.”

He rolled his eyes before sauntering off to the bathroom, casting a last critical eye over the destruction the flour bomb appeared to have left, and despite knowing it was going to be a mission to clean up he couldn’t help grinning at the sight.

 

Following Jim’s advice had been a good idea.

The moment he stepped under the water the flour had gone from a light dusting to a clumpy, sticky mess. A mess he was having a hell of a time getting out of his hair.

“Whose dumb idea was it to have a flour fight?” he mumbled under his breath, wincing as his fingers tangled in a gluey clump of hair. “Oh yeah…”

It took another fifteen minutes before he was satisfied he had gotten all the flour out of his hair and off his body, making a mental note as he dried himself off to think before having a food fight with a substance that required liquid to make anything edible.

After ducking into his room he eventually wandered back towards the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that sat low on his hips and a towel that was slung around his neck. As he hoped, Jim froze briefly the moment he entered the room, blue eyes widening at the sight before he managed to get himself under control.

“You took your time.”

Ross smirked and raised one arm to rest against the doorway, watching as the blond fiddled with the ingredients he had already packed away. At least, he was smirking until he realised what Jim had said.

“Bloody flour turned to glue in the shower,” he huffed in annoyance. “It took me ages to get it out of my hair.”

“Well now you know for next time.” The amusement was clear in Jim’s voice, so much so that all Ross wanted to do was to storm over and kiss that smug grin off his face that he just knew was there.

“I’d like to see you fare better,” he said instead. “Bathroom is down the hall, third door on the left.”

“That a hint?”

“No, but I have plans for you Hawkins, none of which include us getting stuck together.”

Jim sauntered towards him, fingers gently tweaking a bare nipple that had Ross yelping in surprise. “Kinky,” he said teasingly as he made his way to the bathroom, leaving Ross to deal with the tightness that beginning to form in his pants. “Timer for the brownies goes off in five minutes, don’t let them burn!”

Ross turned and looked at the oven that carried on cooking doubtfully.

Because Ross and ovens? They didn’t get on. 

At all. 

“Crap.”

 

* * *

 

“Geez, I think those brownies have put me in a food coma. They were fucking amazing.”

Ross was lying slumped on the couch, a plate with crumbs being the only evidence to the treats he had just consumed. “I think you might have to roll me around the house ‘cause I don’t think I can move.” Jim looked over from where he was sitting on the couch next to Ross’ sprawled form, a twinkle in his eye that Ross couldn’t quite place. 

“Pity, I guess while you’re sleeping it off I’ll be left to sort myself out.” The moans that Ross had made while consuming his brownie had been enough to make certain parts of Jim’s body react in an interesting manner, and it was now, dressed only in his shorts (which he’d had to slam against the bath a few times to get as much flour out as possible) where a bulge was quickly beginning to make itself known.

Ross opened his mouth to answer, only to stop dead at the sight of Jim rubbing himself through the thin material of his shorts. Lust quickly consumed every nerve in his body, making him sit upright so quickly he was surprised he didn’t get vertigo.

He barely remembered to leave the plate on the coffee table as he stood up and grabbed Jim’s hands, hauling him up off the couch and dragged him towards the bedroom.

Jim went along willingly, torn between laughing at Ross’ enthusiasm and moaning at the now raging hard on he was currently sporting, which was made worse by how quickly Ross was moving them along.

He barely had time to look at the bedroom Ross pulled him into before he was shoved backwards onto the bed and his body blanketed by the incredibly gorgeous man above him.

“Hey.”

The grin Ross gave him made him pretty certain he’d just gone blind it was that bright. “Hey yourself. Are you gunna keep lying there or are you going to make yourself useful?”

A feral gleam entered the malt whiskey eyes and before Jim knew it Ross had pried his mouth open with his tongue, kissing him sloppily and with way too much spit.

It was perfect.

He was so caught up in the feeling of the brunet on top of him and their tongues tangling together that he was taken by surprise when cold fingers trailed up his chest, deftly moving the thin fabric of his t-shirt up until it could be removed.

He shifted enough for Ross to slip it over his head before it was hurled across the room somewhere, and there was no time to think about avoiding wrinkling it before Ross had attached himself to one of his nipples, making him arch off the bed with a soft cry.

“Oh god Ross,” he whined breathlessly, tangling one hand in the dark curls as the other grasped at the sheets uselessly. “Please… I need…”

Ross gave one last hard suck before trailing his lips up to nibble just below his jaw. “What do you need?” He asked lowly, his voice coming out in a rough growl.

A growl which made Jim’s cock twitch almost painfully in his shorts. “You… I-I need  _you_!” His hands scrambled frantically at Ross’ jeans, fingers attacking the button and fly in an effort to get the brunet naked as fast as possible.

“Slow down Jim,” Ross chuckled as he pulled back slightly. “We’ve got all night.”

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously up at him making Ross freeze momentarily before Jim growled, shoving his jeans down his legs before he cupped him through his briefs. “Oh no you don’t Ross Poldark. We can go slow later, right now I need you to fuck me.”

Ross whined, his hips bucking forward and chasing the incredible heat of Jims hand. “Oh god Jim, that feels so good.” And good it was, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Jim tightened his grip, his palm rubbing to create just enough friction to drive him to breaking point.

He pulled away, quickly removing the rest of Jim’s clothes as well as his own briefs before he climbed back on top of him, grinding down into the naked body and grinning at the high pitched keen.  “Fuck baby, you feel so good against me!” Ducking his head he sucked livid bruises onto Jim’s neck while he flung an arm out to pull open his bedside table, scrabbling around for condoms and lube.

“Ross please,” Jim whined, grinding up against him desperately, “fuck me.  _Please!_ ”

“Hold on baby,” he soothed, thrusting down onto Jim’s willing body, “I’m right here.” He moved Jim’s legs to either side of his waist so he could settle between them comfortably, moaning softly when the blond lifted his legs and hooked his feet at the small of his back, drawing him in until there was no room left between them.

It was a matter of popping open the lube and pouring a liberal amount onto the lightly furred stomach, a squawk of protest at the cold making him chuckle as he tossed the  tube to the side before running his fingers through the slick. “I’ll make you feel so good gorgeous, make you see stars.”

Jim gasped at the first touch of a cold finger at his entrance. “Fuck yes. Do it Ross, stick it in me.”

The brunet raised an eyebrow at Jim’s demand. “Patience,” he chided quietly as he pet the furled ring, “I don't want to hurt you.” He grinned when Jim dropped his head back onto the pillow with a frustrated groan, admiring the sight before he gently slipped the tip of his finger inside while the blond was distracted.

He slowly worked his finger inside, taking longer than he knew Jim wanted but he refused to hurt him because of his eagerness.

 

Soon he had Jim rocking back onto three spread fingers and panting loudly as he stroked along his prostate, teasing the blond further by dragging his teeth lightly down the blond happy trail.

“Ross please,” Jim sobbed, crying out at a particularly hard tap of his finger against the bundle of nerves. “ _Please..._ ”

He growled, drawing his fingers from the now loose hole and quickly scrabbled around for the box of condoms. Finding it he upended it onto the bed, grabbing a packet and opening it before he quickly rolled it on. “Hang on baby, almost there,” Ross told him as he poured some lube into his hand, stroking up his length and he had to bite his teeth at the sensation, “almost there.”

He positioned himself between Jim’s spread legs, taking himself in hand and slowly guided his cock into the waiting body, biting down a cry at the incredible heat the engulfed him. “Oh fuck Jim, you feel  _amazing_.”

The blond didn’t answer. His head was thrown back against the pillow; chest heaving as Ross slowly slid inside him and chased all coherent thought from his mind as he was filled. There was a slight burn, but that evaporated as quickly as it came and in no time at all he was looking down at Ross, desperation in his near black eyes. “Move Ross, oh god please _move_.”

With a smirk that was bordering on feral Ross snapped his hips forward, pulling Jim’s legs around his waist as he began to thrust into the body in earnest. The tightness and heat the surrounded him was incredible and he folded himself over Jim in order to get as close as possible. A particularly hard thrust had Jim crying out in ecstasy, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair as he drove harder and faster into him.

He watched as a wave of pleasure enveloped his partner, drowning out all else as he stared blankly up at the roof. Ross could tell Jim was close, his heavy breathing was coming in shallow pants and he was beginning to clench around him sporadically. Wanting to drive Jim completely over the edge until the only thing he remembered was Ross’s name he slowed down slightly, pulling Jim’s legs tighter around his waist before he wrapped his arms around him and sat back, pulling the blond into his lap and driving his cock deeper inside him.

Jim howled at the change, certain his nerves had gone numb from how amazing Ross felt inside him. He moaned as Ross thrust up into him, pegging his prostate mercilessly and sobbed when the brunet buried his head in the crook of his neck, his lips against the skin, nipping and biting until he was certain it would be littered with bruises by morning. He lifted his head from where it had been thrown back; tangling his hand in the thick curls and had every intention of kissing Ross senseless if the sight of someone standing in the doorway hadn’t made him yelp in shock.

 

* * *

 

Demelza turned the key in the lock and let her and Jinny into the apartment, arms laden with boxes of baking for Ross to sample and take into work if any survived his bottomless pit of a stomach.

“Is Ross home?” Jinny asked her friend as she hip-checked the door shut, toeing her shoes off before following the red head into the kitchen. “His car is here-” She broke off when she accidentally walked into Demelza, who seemed to have become frozen in the doorway. “Dem?”

Receiving no answer she shouldered past, only to blink in surprise at the sight of a snow filled kitchen.

_Wait…_

She moved forward cautiously, placing her burden on the table before running a finger through the powdery substance and bringing it to her mouth for a tentative lick. “It’s flour,” she informed Demelza with a grin before staring at the kitchen incredulously. “Why is there flour everywhere?”

The red head just shook her head; eyes near bugging out of their sockets in shock as she placed her own containers next to Jinny’s. “I just… I don’t…”

Before she could think much more on it, or try and form a complete and understandable question there was a muffled sound further down the hall which had both girls turning to each other with a frown.

They paused, listening hard for any further noise but nothing came. “Tell me you heard that Dem,” Jinny said, and Demelza opened her mouth to reply when they heard it again.

“Maybe Ross is on skype?” The red head offered for lack of a better explanation, turning on her heel and making her way down the hall to her friend’s room.

“Maybe…” Jinny agreed, not wholly convinced it was the case. Just as she was about to enter the hallway an odd sight caught her eye, and being the nosy person she was she deviated from her original destination to go and inspect.

There, lying on the back of the couch was a black leather jacket. That in itself wasn’t unusual, but the fact that it was far too small when she held it up sent alarm bells ringing, especially when she saw a second set of smaller shoes by the door.

“Uh… Demelza…” she began, pieces quickly falling into place and forming a picture she knew would freak out more than one person if her friend opened the door.

There was no answer and she turned quickly, the jacket falling to the floor as she hurried to stop her friend.

 

She got there a second too late.

 

Demelza marched down the hallway towards Ross’s room with the intention of finding out just why he had flour all through his kitchen. Despite his constant complaining, cooking was _not_ hard and if this was his way of showing her otherwise then he had another thing coming. And of all the bloody things he _had_ to cover his kitchen in it was flour.

Oh well, at least it wasn’t sugar.

She looked over her shoulder to tell Jinny that Ross was to be left to his fate of cleaning his kitchen, and to not fall for his puppy eyes he enjoyed using on them both to get them to help him only to find the brunet nowhere in sight. With a shrug she opened the door to Ross’s bedroom and stumbled at the sight before her; Ross, naked with a blond man in his lap, both moaning and squirming and doing all sorts of things she wished she hadn’t just seen. The man must’ve heard her as he snapped his head forward from where it was thrown back and looked at her with wide eyes and _holy shit is that Jim from the show?!_

Letting out a shriek of horror she slapped her hands up and covered her eyes, her face blushing as red as her hair. “Ohhh my god-!”

Ross’s reaction was instantaneous; not even looking to see who had entered the room he surged forward, dropping Jim back to the bed and quickly hauled a sheet up and over his back to hide the lower half of their bodies from view. Unfortunately the erratic movements drove him into Jim further, making the blond moan loudly despite his shock at the unexpected interruption.

Only now did he look over his shoulder to see his best friend standing in the doorway with her eyes covered. “Demelza?!” He cried in exasperation, “what the hell?!”

“Sorry!” she apologised, utterly horrified. “Shit Ross I’ll just – yeah I’ll -” not knowing what else to say she scrabbled blindly for the door handle and slammed it shut.

“I did try and warn you.”

She shrieked and turned around to find Jinny standing directly behind her, knuckles pressed to her mouth to try and stop herself from laughing. Smacking her friends shoulder as she passed she made her way to the living room, wishing she had some bleach to get rid of what she’d just seen because there was no way in hell she’d be getting those images out of her mind anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

Both men lay there unmoving, staring at one another as they tried to process what had just happened.

Then Jim sniggered.

Ross stared down at him as though he’d lost the plot, and seeing the look on his face had Jim burst out laughing, covering his eyes as he did so as he tried to regain control of himself.

Ross shook his head, biting back his own need to laugh at the absurdity of the situation but unfortunately the blond’s laughter was infectious and he soon found himself with his face pressed against Jim’s shoulder as he laughed along with him.

“Well that’s certainly killed the mood,” he gasped when he finally managed to regain some control, placing a kiss to a lightly freckled shoulder as he lifted his head to grin at the man beneath him. “I’d say let’s continue but I don’t think I can knowing they’re in here now.”

Jim nodded, still chuckling away. “I think the mood has been well and truly killed,” he agreed. “I suppose we better go and find out what they want otherwise they’ll be here all night and we won’t get to, uh… try anything else.”

Ross blinked, a hopeful smile appearing at his words. “You want to stay the night?”

Placing a hand at the back of Ross’s neck Jim hauled him in, kissing them both breathless before pulling away. “Only if you’ll have me.”

“Oh I will most certainly have you,” Ross told him with a massive grin, leaning down to place a feather light kiss to the kiss swollen lips. “In fact I may not let you go.”

Jim grinned up at him. “Sounds good to me.”

“Excellent. Now, let’s go see what those two eggs want shall we?”


End file.
